RPA Agents
These are the agents that work for the RPA, they have to follow the director's rules otherwise they have a chance of being fired. ('''NOTE: '''Do not add yourself to the list if you didn't pass the test to join, if you do it once you will be given a warning, if you do it again you will be blocked) Current RPA Agents *Agent Unknown (RPA Director, can command everyone, even SIC and TIC) *Agent Bon Chaos (Captain) *Agent Evanescence (Agent) *Agent Boom (High Clearance) *Agent R (Captain) *Agent Firebolt Cog (Agent) *Agent Omega X (Agent) *Zero (Agent) *Minion (Agent) *BonLax (Agent) Ranks *Cadet (Is In Training) *Agent (When you become a full agent) *Inactive (When You Are Half Fired) *D.O.C (Disappeared On Combat, means that the robber disappeared without a trace and has very little chances of returning) *Comeback (Means that the agent was found and he/she will come back) *High Clearance (When you rob 1 place/person) *Captain (When you rob 10 places/people, or complete 1 operation) *Consiligiere (When you rob 50 places/people, or complete 2 operations, can ask the director about agency ideas and see if he can approve or deny them) *Third In Command/TIC (When you rob 75 places/people, or complete 3 operations, and when you do one of these two, you will have to take the test to become TIC, only 1 person can be this) *Second In Command/SIC (When you rob 100 places/people, or complete 4 operations and you will have to gain the director's trust, and when you gain the director's trust and complete one of these two, you will have to take the test to become SIC, only 1 person can be this, can be director if the current one disappears until the current one is back) *Director (Commands the entire agency, only one can be this) Robber Penguin Agency Policy Each agent has to follow the Robber Penguin Agency Policy, otherwise they will be fired. Robber Divisions Each Robber is promoted to Robber Divisions, if an agent refuses to join other devisions, they will immediately join the 'Robber Pros' division: Robber Pros - Lead By Agent Unknown These robbers are great at robbing and use gadgets such as ropes, camera's and jet packs to rob places, once they rob a place they will have to use their jet pack to fly away or use their Robber Phone to call a helicopter so they can escape. Those who join this class will recieve the Robber Suit, Robber Phone, and Robber Tracker. Undercovers - Lead By Agent Evanescence These robbers are masters of disguise, they can use disguises that are stole by other agents to use when they are going on undercover missions, they can walk into a place (Pizza Parlour, Coffee Shop, etc) wearing a headset and sit down and order something, then when the waiter asks for the money, they can steal the money from the register and escape. Those who join this class will recieve tons of disguises (Pookie Disguise, EPF Agent Disguise, etc). Texters - Lead By Agent R These agents are great at researching, specializing, and studying. They can discuss their own private meetings and try to learn how to defeat their rivals, they have a headset so they can hear the instructions they have to follow, those who join this class will recieve the RPA Comm Headset and the RPA secret computer hacker. Robber Pros Agents *Agent Unknown (Leader) *Agent Bon Chaos Trivia *Agent Unknown is a master of all the robbing divisions.